


Nightshade

by BunnyKaya



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Asexual Raphael Santiago, Deutsch | German, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago Fluff, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyKaya/pseuds/BunnyKaya
Summary: Simon spielt vor der SeelieQueen und ihrem Hof "Nightshade"Zum Moment des Schreibens habe ich erst den Anfang der zweiten Staffel gesehen, kannte aber das Lied und das Video dazu - damit jedoch nicht den Kontext. (Dementsprechend ist Simon hier auch kein Daylighter, sorry 'bout that)Ein wenig Wissen aus Buch und Serie gemischt und schon entstand das hier.Einfach eine eigene Interpretation zu Simons Gedanken, wenn er Nightshade singt.





	Nightshade

So nervös wie vor den Elben war Simon lang nicht mehr gewesen. Hier und da hatte er bereits Auftritte gehabt, in Clubs, vor Freunden, in kleinen, heimeligen Bars, doch der lichte Hof war etwas gänzlich anderes. Hier lauschten Wesen seinem Spiel, von denen er bis vor einigen Monaten nur gelesen, sie aber immer für die Hirngespinste der Autoren gehalten hatte. Es war fast lachhaft, wenn er nun darüber nachdachte.   
Ein letztes, tiefes Durchatmen durchzog seinen jungen, unsterblichen Körper und wie von selbst begannen seine Finger geschickt die Saiten seiner zweifarbigen Gitarre zu zupfen.  
  
 _Let me down and I'm right here where you want me_ __  
 _All your words, but it hurts I'm a thorn on a vine_  
 _Hanging on every line_  
  
Anfangs klang seine Stimme noch leise, beinahe zaghaft, doch mit jedem Wort gewann er an Zuversicht. Selbstgeschriebene Lieder waren schon immer seine Leidenschaft. Klar, die Covertexte brachten damals noch mehr ein, zumindest an Auftritten, aber diese Songs entsprangen seinem Herz. Sie erzählten von seiner Wandlung, von seinen Ängsten und von seinen Gefühlen. Besonders das, welches er nun vor der so zart wirkenden Elbenkönigin und ihrem Hofstaat sang, war erfüllt von seinen Emotionen, seinen Gedanken zu einem bestimmten Wesen, einer Person, die ihn bei sich aufnahm, die ihm eine neue Welt zeigte, so sehr er ihn auch zu Anfang verachtet hatte.   
Dunkle Augen erschienen hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern, ein spöttisch verzogener Mund mit vollen, rosige Lippen und blenden weißen Zähnen. Jedes seiner sarkastischen Worte, jedes abfällige ‚Frischling‘ schmerzte und doch konnte er nicht genug von ihm bekommen. Er hing an ihm, war abhängig und würde, darüber war er sich inzwischen sicher, auch für ihn kämpfen und sterben.  
  
 _Let me in and I'll never try to save you_ __  
 _Fever hearts, burning dark, I'm a fire in the rain_  
 _Hanging on every flame_  
  
Doch, auch wenn Raphael so schien als könne er nichts empfinden, kannte Simon den anderen Mann bereits anders. Zärtliche Finger, die über seine Wangenknochen strichen, hauchzarte Lippen, die ein ebenso sanftes „idiota“ hauchten und der Beleidigung jegliche Schärfe nahm. Er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wann sie sich das erste Mal näher gekommen waren. Nun, so lang war es noch nicht her, gerade einmal wenige Wochen, doch in der Zwischenzeit war ihm vieles aufgefallen. Viele Kleinigkeiten, die der Clanleader gern verschleierte, um weiterhin unangreifbar zu wirken.   
Er liebte Magnus, genoss jede Minute mit ihm und blieb meist so lang bei ihm bis sein Ziehvater ihm ein Portal zurück ins Hotel erschaffen musste, da die Sonne seit einiger Zeit über dem Horizont aufragte. Ebenso liebte er die Musik. Ob er bereits vor seinem Tod und der Wiederauferstehung Klavier spielen konnte, wusste Simon noch nicht, jedoch schwebten die Finger seiner Meisters so leicht über die Tasten, schienen sie kaum zu berühren, und zauberten Melodien, die den jungen Vampir bis in seine Träume verfolgten. Sicherlich war dem Anderen bereits aufgefallen, dass er immer durch puren Zufall in diesen Momenten den Raum betrat, in dem er sich auf den gefütterten Hocker vor dem schwarzen Flügel setzte und die Klappe über den Tasten in ungewohnt vorsichtiger Art anhob. In ebenso einem Moment, in denen er sich unsichtbar wähnte, hatte Raphael mit seinem Spiel aufgehört und sich zu ihm umgewandt. Zuerst lag nur sein Blick auf ihm, diese undurchdringlichen, dunklen Augen. Normalerweise lag eine bereits bekannte Kälte darin, ein Ausdruck, der ihm mehr als deutlich machte, dass er hier nur solange geduldet war, wie er sich nützlich machte. Allerdings nicht in diesem Moment, so schnell er auch verging. Für einen kurzen Augenblick schimmerte etwas in ihnen, eine kurze, unausgesprochene Frage, ehe sich sein Blick kühlte.   
„Was willst du hier, Frischling?“ Eigentlich war das sein Stichwort den Raum zu verlassen. Raphael spielte wohl lieber allein, unbeobachtet von seinen Vampiren und der Gefahr hin mehr von sich zu offenbaren als er es für nötig hielt. Simon aber blieb, begegnete seinem zunehmend genervteren Blick ungewohnt ruhig. „Dich spielen hören.“, mehr bekam der Ältere nicht als Antwort und anscheinend reichte ihm diese. Mit einem leichten Schnauben und dem Versuch ein leichtes Lächeln zu kaschieren, drehte er sich wieder dem Instrument zu und begann von Neuem, ganz so als wäre der Neuzugang seines Clans nicht anwesend. Einige Stunden lauschte er ihm, genoss die Klänge, mal schneller und härter, mal langsam und gefühlvoll.   
Simon war gänzlich in die Musik eingelullt, lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen an nahen einer Wand und öffnete sie erst als er angesprochen wurde. „Komm her. Wenn du mich schon nicht allein lässt, kann ich dir genauso zeigen, wie man spielt.“ Der übliche Befehlston fehlte, eher glitt die Stimme zu ihm heran und bat ihn, auch ungefragt, um Erlaubnis. Seit diesem Tag, oder eher dieser Nacht, verbrachten sie viel Zeit am Klavier. Raphael war, im Gegensatz zu seiner sonstigen Ungeduld, ein fantastischer Lehrer. Er saß immer neben Simon, führte anfangs seine Finger, indem er seine Hand auf die seines Schülers legte und ihn leitete, überließ ihm aber mehr und mehr die Führung. Es waren Stunden, in denen sie nicht nur spielten. Sie sprachen miteinander, anfangs zwar nur Simon, doch mit der Zeit antwortete sein Gegenüber sich ihm. Er erfuhr von ihm Dinge, die wohl keiner außer Magnus über ihn wusste.   
Und er ahnte nur, wie einsam Raphael trotz der vielen Vampire um ihn herum war. Nun, gewesen war, denn seit dem Augenblick, in dem er Simon die Klavierstunden gab, dem Moment, in dem zögerliche Lippen einander fanden und Finger sich lieber um Nacken und Arme schlangen als auf Tasten zu drücken, konnte wohl niemand mehr davon sprechen, dass er einsam war.  
  
 _But you, ooh you leave me paralyzed, and you bring me back a thousand times_ __  
 _Oh you, sweeter than your hold over me,_  
 _Tainted too you take my breath away_  
 _Nightshade, Heeeey_  
 _Nightshade, Heeeey_  
  
 _Waves ofpain, but you know that I won't rush you _  
_Poisoned fruit, by the root and I can't get enough_  
 _You can take what you want_  
  
An Camilles Biss konnte Simon sich kaum noch erinnern. Da war nur Angst, ein gleißender Schmerz und danach tiefste Dunkelheit. Wenn Raphael ihn biss war es gänzlich anders. Wie er gelernt hatte, konnte ein Vampir bewusst Schmerzen verursachen, wenn er aber vorsichtig war, sich Zeit ließ und sein ‚Opfer‘ keine Furcht empfand, so war es das Intimste, das Innigste was sie teilen konnten. Bereits nach seinem ersten Versuch mit Raphael zu schlafen hatte dieser ihm gestanden, wie es um ihn stand. Zu seiner Zeit damals wusste der Ältere nicht, dass es auch andere Menschen gab, denen es so ging, die damit lebten etwas nicht zu wollen, was ‚normale‘ Menschen erstrebten und verlangten. Es war nur ein weiterer Grund, weshalb er sich nie in einer Beziehung fallen lassen wollte, aus Angst heraus, am Ende zu tief zu fallen und auf dem Boden zu zerschlagen. Umso mehr bedeutete es Simon damals davon zu erfahren. Gut, er war eine Person, die auf Sex stand. Er schaute als Mensch seinen Anteil an Pornos, hatte wohl mit seiner Bandkollegin geschlafen und wie oft er Hand an sich gelegt hatte, wusste er bei weitem nicht mehr. Es war weniger geworden seit er zu den Schattenwesen gehörte, was jedoch nur daran lag, dass nun andere Dinge seinen Kopf erfüllten und er fast immer todmüde in sein Bett fiel.   
Raphaels Geständnis war, er konnte es nicht anders beschreiben, niederschmetternd. Er wollte ihn, wollte ihn so sehr, dass es weh tat, doch ihn zu irgendetwas zwingen, wobei sein Freund keine Freude empfand, kam ihm erst garnicht in den Sinn. Lieber küsste er ihn, genoss die Zärtlichkeiten, die sie auch ohne Sex teilten.   
So wie eines Nachts. „Corazón”, mit warmen Atem wurde ihm die Liebkosung entgegen gehaucht und eher widerwillig öffnete Simon damals seine Augen. Seine Belohnung war ein Ausdruck in den dunklen Augen, die ihn an geschmolzene Zartbitterschokolade erinnerte. „Ich möchte etwas testen.“ Raphael fragte nicht gern, das hatte er inzwischen gelernt, seine Augen sprachen lieber für ihn. In diesen stand mehr denn je eine Bitte. Die Bitte, die, so hatte er vor einiger Zeit verstanden, von Anfang an in ihnen schlummerte. ‚Vertraust du mir?‘  
Ohne zu zögern nickte der Jüngere und schon spürte er die weichen Fingerspitzen an seinem Kinn. Sein Kopf wurde zur Seite gedreht, den federleichten Küssen freigegeben, die er nur zu gern empfing. Seufzend räkelte Simon sich unter ihm, strich durch seine dunklen Haare und.. zog mit einem Mal kräftig daran. Ein kurzer Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Körper als spitze Zähne sich in seinen Hals bohrten. Kurz, so lang wie ein Herzschlag nur, wollte er Raphael von sich stoßen, wollte schreien, nur um zu spüren, wie der Schmerz sogleich abebbte und einem anderen Gefühl Platz machte.   
Es war…unbeschreiblich. Wärme sickerte vom Biss durch seinen gesamten Körper, zog bis in seine Fingerspitzen und Zehen herunter. Er konnte fühlen wie sein Blut langsam aus den kleinen Öffnungen an seinem Hals sickerte, wie sein Partner sie aufleckte, an der Wunde sog und sie mit der Zungenspitze liebkoste, doch das, was tief in ihm widerhallte, war etwas anderes. Er konnte Raphaels Gefühle, den Sturm darin spüren. Für diesen Moment empfand Simon die versteckten Dinge, die der andere Vampir nicht aussprechen, die er nicht in Worte verpacken konnte. Tränen sammelten sich hinter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern, so sehr überrumpelte ihn die Zuneigung, die Angst ihn zu verlieren und die Liebe für den jungen Mann. „Ich liebe dich.“, hauchte er ihm als Antwort auf die stumme Liebeserklärung.  
  
 _But_ _you , oohyouleaveme paralyzed, and you bring me back a thousand times _  
_Oh you, sweeter than your hold over me,_  
 _Tainted too you take my breath away_  
 _Nightshade, Heeeey_  
 _Nightshade, Heeeey_  
 _Nightshade, Heeeey_  
 _Nightshade, Heeeey _  
_Nightshade_  
  
Die letzten Noten wurden sehnsuchtsvoller, entsprangen seiner Brust und hallten in seinem Kopf wieder. Er braucht keinen Sex, brauchte keine Sonne, keinen Sauerstoff mehr. Alles was er brauchte, wartete im Hotel DuMont auf ihn.  
  
“Einfach atemberaubend” Die Stimme der Elbenkönigin riss den jungen Vampir aus seinen Gedanken, auch wenn sie genau das widerspiegelten, was er empfand. Ja, Raphael war einfach atemberaubend.


End file.
